The present invention relates generally to telecommunication systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for receiving telephones calls via instant messaging.
The explosion in the number of communication devices operating over public switched telephone networks has increased the costs of telecommunications because the additional devices require extra phone lines, phone numbers, and even new area code additions, which are costly. These added costs adversely effect consumers, businesses and the general public.
On the other hand, the increasing access to, and connections to data networks, such as the Internet, presents an affordable means for maintaining near constant communications with clients, colleagues, and family members. In addition, the convergence of voice and data traffic should move in such a way that the transfer of data between public switched telephone networks and data networks, such as the Internet, becomes more transparent to the consumer and more economical to use.
While the transmission of voice-to-voice communications over data networks is now possible, communications between the public switched telephone network and data networks is still not seamless. For example, while current instant messaging services allow for voice communications connected directly to data networks, telephone calls that originate from a calling party using a public switched telephone network to a called party connected to a data network with an instant messaging client, for example, does not exist. Several examples may clarify the problems that currently exist for the consumer.
Suppose, for example, that a typical private consumer in the home has a single telephone line into the house. When that telephone line is being used, no other incoming telephone calls can be accepted by any member of the household. It would be useful if the consumer""s Internet connection could also be used to receive incoming calls from the public switched telephone network and act as a virtual second telephone line, without paying for the expense of having a second hardwired telephone line.
Similarly, suppose that a business would like its employees to have the ability to receive incoming telephone calls while away from the office, or in lieu of a second telephone line to his/her desk when connected to its employer""s data network. One solution may be to provide every employee with a cellular phone, however, the costs would be prohibitive. Since many employees have laptop computers for use away from the office, it would be cost effective and efficient if the employee could use his/her connection to the Internet or corporate network to accept incoming telephone calls from the public switched telephone network via their instant messaging client.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods to provide voice communications originating on a public switched telephone network to a called party connected to a data network via an instant messaging client.
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention address this and other needs by providing a mechanism through which a user may receive a telephone call placed over a public switched telephone network via his/her instant messaging client. Use of a personal computer, laptop computer, personal digital assistant, or a similar device for receiving incoming telephone calls effectively serves as a virtual second telephone line.
In accordance with the purpose of this invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a system establishes a telephone call between a calling party and a called party. The system receives a telephone call connection request, including identification information specific to the called party, from the calling party and determines, based on the identification information, if the called party is currently connected to a data network. If the called party is currently connected to the data network, the system establishes the telephone call between the calling party and an instant messaging client associated with the called party.
In another implementation consistent with the present invention, a method for routing a telephone call from a calling party to a called party includes receiving a telephone call connection request, including identification of the called party, from a calling party, determining if the called party is available on a network, obtaining, based on the identification information, an instant messaging user identification of the called party, and routing the telephone call to the called party based on the instant messaging user identification.